Claudette/Friday the 13th
Category:Expanded pages | aliases = | film = | franchise = Friday the 13th | image = | notability = | type = Camp counselor | gender = Female | base of operations = Camp Crystal Lake, Crystal Lake Township, New Jersey | known relatives = | status = Deceased | born = | died = 1958 | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th (1980) | final appearance = | actor = Debra S. Hayes }} Claudette is a fictional camp counselor and murder victim featured in the Friday the 13th film series. Played by actress Debra S. Hayes, she appeared in the original 1980 slasher movie, Friday the 13th. Biography Claudette was a camp counselor at Camp Crystal Lake in 1957-58. In the summer of 1957, her boyfriend Barry and she went out into the woods to make love where they were discovered by young Jason Voorhees. Something about seeing this angered Jason and he leaped upon Barry's back and began punching him. Barry chased Jason out towards the lake where the boy inadvertently fell into the water and drowned. No body was ever found and nobody blamed the counselors for the boy's tragic death - no one except for his mother, Pamela Voorhees. Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale 2 Claudette and Barry returned to the camp the following year. During a campfire sing-along, Claudette and he sneaked off to one of the cabins to make love. Claudette teased Barry, wondering if he preferred her affections over that of a girl named Mary-Anne. They then went upstairs where there was a second landing and began making love on a blanket that they laid on the floor. Pamela Voorhees crept up the stairs and surprised them. Claudette jumped up and backed away when Pamela Voorhees stabbed Barry in the stomach. Claudette ran around the upper landing but each time she tried to flee, Pamela Voorhees blocked her escape route. In her final moments, a terrified Claudette backed up into a corner and threw a pile of boxes at Pamela Voorhees to no avail. Pamela Voorhees advanced on a screaming Claudette and ultimately killed her off screen in cold blood. Friday the 13th (1980) Notes & Trivia * Claudette (Friday the 13th) redirects to this page. * * The opening sequence from Friday the 13th featuring the deaths of Barry and Claudette was originally intended to be a longer scene, which involved Pamela Voorhees chasing them around a barn at the camp. Shooting of these scenes was to commence in September of 1979, but due to heavy snowfall, they had to be scaled down. According to special effects artist Tom Savini, these are the only omitted scenes from the final draft of the shooting script. David Grove; Making Friday the 13th: The Legend of Camp Blood; Fab Press; 2005 * The death of Claudette takes place off-camera. This was due to changes in the script due to inclement weather as well as the fact that Tom Savini was unavailable that day to provide the special effects work. A production still exists showing Claudette with a machete blade lying against her throat. David Grove; Making Friday the 13th: The Legend of Camp Blood; Fab Press; 2005; pg. 60 * Claudette was the second murder victim featured in a Friday the 13th film and the first female victim. * Playing the role of Claudette is actress Debra S. Hayes' first, and to date, only work in film. * Actress Debra S. Hayes appeared as herself on the 2006 documentary Going to Pieces: The Rise and Fall of the Slasher Film. See also External Links * * Claudette at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Keywords 1950s; 1958; Camp counselor; Characters who are killed off-camera; Characters who have their throats slit; Pamela Voorhees victims; Victim ---- Category:Characters with biographies